Pas la place
by fleur de lisse
Summary: Ton cœur à toi est gros comme une maison, le mien se réduit à la taille d'un placard. Tu sais que je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu vaux. Il n'y a pas la place… POV Draco


**Bonjour ! Me voilà avec un Drarry ! Cet OS je le dédis à ma Am d'amour, Music67love, parce que j'ai pensé à elle en l'écrivant et parce que je n'ai fini aucun des deux OS pour son anniversaire. Parce que je l'aime et parce qu'elle est celle qui m'encourage à écrire, parce qu'avec elle j'ai l'impression d'être une grande auteure.**

**Dernière chose, cet OS n'est pas corrigé mais j'ai relu pour enlever le plus de faute possible !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Je ne t'ai pas laissé de place dans ma vie.

C'est la terrible vérité. Chaque fois que Blaise me voit, il secoue la tête, Pansy me frappe le derrière du crâne, Granger… Granger m'envoie un regard déçu qui me brise. On agit comme si c'était la pire erreur que j'aurai pu commettre. Certainement pas. Croire en les idéaux du seigneur des ténèbres, c'était pire. Insulter les êtres que je croyais inférieur, c'était pire. Alors te repousser, c'était quoi? Rien.

Il n'y aurait pas eu de place dans mon putain d'appartement de toute manière. J'ai perdu mon manoir, perdu ma fortune. J'en ai rien à foutre de tout ça, Voldemort est mort, cessant ainsi la guerre. Alors on s'en fou que je vive dans un petit endroit dans le Londres moldu. Mon lit. Les fois où tu es venu dormir ici, on devait tellement se coller l'un sur l'autre qu'on aurait presque cru qu'on voulait fusionner ensembles. Mais pourtant, non. Je prenais toutes les couvertures et, au bout de la nuit, tu te retrouvais sur le sol. Alors, tu te levais pour aller sur mon canapé trop petit pour que tu t'y allonge, tu dormais donc assit et tu te réveillais avec des tas de courbatures. Tu veux passer le reste de tes nuits comme ça?

Et tes vêtements. Il n'y aurait pas eu de place pour les mettre dans mes armoires quasi trop petites pour ranger les miens. Ils se seraient fripés à rester dans ta valise. Même elle, où est-ce que tu l'aurais mise? La seule place aurait été devant le garde robe, et on aurait dû la tasser toutes les fois où j'aurais eu besoin d'une chemise. Et les photos de tes amis et de tes parents alors? Certainement pas sur les murs, et il n'y aurait pas eu la place sur mes meubles déjà encombrés de mes affaires.

Je n'aurais pas eu la place dans la chambre pour toi.

Ni dans la salle de bain. Où aurais-tu mis ta brosse à dent? Je l'aurais confondu avec la mienne, ça aurait été bête. Et ton savon alors? Les miens encombrent déjà la douche et il est hors de question que je les remplace, surtout par les tiens. Enfin, je t'aurais laissé utiliser les miens mais toi qui aime tant mon odeur, tu te serais lasser de me sentir si tu sentirais la même chose. Tu ne t'aurais plus blottit contre mon cou de la même façon. Tu te serais lassé de moi. Puis tes serviettes. Sur ce coup-là, il aurait été hors de question que tu utilises la mienne, c'est précieux ces choses là, ça ne se prête pas comme ça. Tu vois, ça n'aurai pas pu fonctionner.

Et dans la cuisine. Elle est tellement minuscule qu'on n'aurait jamais pu y être deux. Puis, te connaissant, tu aurais ramené ta nappe et tes linges aux couleurs de Griffondor, ceux que tu as chez toi et qui me crève les yeux à chaque fois. Je t'aurais laissé cuisiner mais j'aurais eu trop peur de me faire empoisonner. Et le salon. On n'aurait pas pu regarder la télévision tous les deux sur le canapé à moins qu'un de nous ne se soit assit sur l'autre. Je ne t'aurais pas laissé m'écraser. Nous n'aurions pas écouté les mêmes chaines, les mêmes choses. On se serait disputé. Tu aurais voulu mettre ta bière sur la table mais tu n'aurais pas pu parce qu'elle est déjà remplie et qu'il n'y aurait même pas eu de place dans le frigo pour la mettre.

Il n'y aurait pas eu de place pour deux.

Et surtout…

Il n'y aurait pas eu de place pour toi dans mon cœur.

Ton cœur à toi est gros comme une maison, le mien se réduit à la taille d'un placard. Blaise et Pansy y sont encrés bien profondément mais, vu la grosseur, tu n'aurais pas pu y être aussi. Un amant, un amoureux, ça prend beaucoup de place et cette place, je ne l'ai pas. Je ne l'ai jamais eu et je ne l'aurai jamais. Tu as besoin d'une personne qui a beaucoup d'amour à te donner, qui serait prêt à décrocher la lune pour te la donner. Tu le mérite. Tu sais que tu le mérite. Tu sais que je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu vaux. Il n'y a pas la place…

Alors oui. Oui on pourrait rapetisser toutes tes affaires pour qu'elles puissent rentrer dans l'appartement. Oui on pourrait jeter un sort sur les tiroirs pour qu'ils soient plus profond, sur le lit pour qu'il soit plus grand malgré la place manquante, et sur le canapé pour qu'il s'allonge. On aurait pu s'arranger. Ou j'aurai pu déménager dans ta maison que tu n'aime même pas, on aurait pu. Mais on ne peut pas agrandir mon cœur, c'est impossible. Même si Blaise et Pansy disent que je t'aime déjà, même si je sais qu'ils ont raison, ça n'aurait pas marché. À la longue, je t'aurai fait souffrir. Tu sais comment je suis, tu sais que tu aurais eu mal…

Ou peut-être que j'essaie seulement de me convaincre de tout ça. Peut-être qu'au fond c'est moi qui a peur de souffrir à trop t'aimer, à trop te laisser la place. Peut-être qu'au fond j'ai peur de perdre ma petite vie et la partager avec toi Harry. Peut-être… Tu crois que tu accepterais de me reprendre? Tes yeux transperçais la souffrance quand je t'ai dis que nous deux, ça ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. C'est peut-être toi qui va me rejeter cette fois. Ou pas. C'est décidé.

J'ai décidé de te laisser une place dans ma vie, à toi de voir si tu m'en fais une dans la tienne.

Fin

**Vila, c'est tout ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! **


End file.
